Kiss Me, I'm Irish
by benevolent-apocalypse
Summary: Why? ‘Because I gave you a blowjob, and I want something in return? Because I want to taste more of you? Because, when you kiss me, I see how much you care about me, and feel how much I love you?’. His reply was shaky and weak. “B-Because I’m Irish?"


Kiss Me, I'm Irish

DISCLAIMER: No… I don't own Dean or Seamus… Jeez.

Warning: This is yaoi… BoyXBoy…

So this is a little side story from my other fanfiction, Harry Potter and the One At Fault. In that story, I mentioned that Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan are in a relationship. This is just a little oneshot of what's going on in their life, and what's really going on in the boy's dormitories.

-----

Seamus exhaled slowly as he felt a familiar tongue trace the outline of his ear, the hot breath making his skin tingle with both want and annoyance.

"Dean…" He muttered warningly.

"Shush. Everyone's gone." The darker boy wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, his strategically placed hands pulling the smaller teen flush against his body.

Seamus sighed. "You really didn't have to start shouting at Harry today. You know he didn't mean anything by it."

Dean nuzzled his face in the offered neck and kissed it apologetically. "I know. M'sorry… I was a bit edgy this morning. I… Told my mum about us, and today I got her response."

Seamus reached a hand back to stroke his boyfriend's cheek. "What did she say?"

"Denial. She says that this is just a phase, and she 'knows I'll get better soon'. Can you believe it?"

Seamus sighed. "I'm sorry."

"No… It's all right. I'm sure she'll come around eventually… I mean, she'll have to won't she?" Seamus turned in the taller boy's arms smirking at him.

"Well then… If you don't need any cheering up…" He said slyly. Dean immediately grinned and let his hands slide down the waist of the delectable teen before him.

"Actually, I have been feeling pretty down since I read the letter… Make it better?" He asked coyly, his hands dropping to squeeze the brunette's ass.

"Mm… Maybe I could… Help you relax a bit."

Dean grinned and led Seamus to his four-poster bed, letting the velvet curtains fall around them. The other Gryffindors were at dinner, but it didn't hurt to be cautious.

Dean lay back on the bed, and rested his hands behind his head, staring longingly up at his boyfriend, who as currently kneeling at the end of the bed, between his feet.

"How about a show?" Asked Seamus, his voice low and seductive. Dean swallowed and nodded. Seamus closed his eyes and inhaled slowly, taking in the scent of Dean. He was amazed that the scent still lingered here on the bed, since Dean slept with him nearly every night. His hand rose to run through his thick brown locks, and he let the other caress his stomach leisurely, his fingers dipping up, under his shirt tracing his muscles. The hand in his hair slid down the side of his face, his pliant lips parting at the touch, and the extremity ran down his chest, smoothing his now wrinkled shirt. His hands met at the bottom of the garment, working their way up, unbuttoning the stiff, starch white uniform. Button by button, he revealed more of his creamy chest to his aroused boyfriend. He allowed the white cloth to slip past his shoulders, and slipping his tie off, he opened his eyes.

His cheeks reddened when he saw Dean's face. The boy was staring, his gaze unwavering. His eyes were filled with animalistic lust and possession. Swallowing, Seamus let his hands continue to his pants, slowly undoing the button, and pulling the zipper down at an agonizing pace.

"Seamus! Stop teasing me damnit!" Dean whined. Seamus chuckled and dropped his pants. The taller boy's mouth dropped. His boyfriend wasn't wearing any underwear.

"Mm… Like what you see?" Dean could only nod, not trusting his brain to form coherent sentences. Seamus smirked mischievously and crawled forward until he was facing his boyfriends hardening erection. He undid the black slacks deliberately slow, torturing Dean, and threatening his sanity.

He lowered his mouth to the awaiting arousal and carefully pulled the zipper down with his teeth. Seamus deftly hooked his finders in Dean's waistband, and pulled down his pants and boxers in one harsh yank. Dean hissed as the cool air hit his erection, cooling the precum that had collected at the head. Upon feeling the hot breath on his cock, Dean let out a soft moan.

"Fuck, Seamus… Please."

The brunette paid no attention to the pleas and left soft kisses along the chocolate skin on Dean's inner thigh, pausing to nip and lick at the exposed skin, leaving tiny love bites. Dean grabbed at his sheet when he felt Seamus's mouth hover over his balls, exhaling hot puffs of air onto them. He felt his cock twitch in aggravation, and he groaned, frustrated, his eyes flickering shut.

"Seamus, fuck, stop teasing me already and just-"

Dean let out a loud moan as the boy engulfed his cock. Seamus watched his boyfriend intently, loving how he looked. Sweaty, breathless, pleasured… And he caused it all. The brunette flattened his tongue along the base and tightened his lips around the head of the teen's cock as he bobbed his head up and down the shaft, his hand firmly grasping the base. Dean began making incoherent sounds and tried to push himself further into the hot, wet mouth. Seamus pulled back to avoid choking and glared at his half lidded boyfriend.

"What the fuck did I say about doing that?" He grabbed Dean's dick harshly.

"Ng! S-Sorry! Sorry, fuck, you're just too f-fricking good." Seamus sighed and shook his head.

"You know what… Fine. I'll let you do it yourself, okay?" Dean's eyes widened. It was a rare treat fro him to really fuck Seamus's mouth.

"You sure?"

"You keep asking and I might just change my mind."

Dean nodded and pushed himself up, bracing himself with his hands. Seamus lowered his head again and took Dean into his mouth. The darker boy groaned and lifted a hand to grasp his boyfriend's hair. He allowed the brunette to resume his pace, then tugged at his thick locks, guiding his head at a more pleasurable speed. Seamus put all his energy into sucking and tightening his mouth, forcing himself to relax his throat, letting Dean do the rest.

Dean moaned as he felt Seamus's tongue snake around his head, and trace the vein on the underside of his throbbing cock. He forced the head faster, fucking his boyfriend's mouth. Suddenly, the brunette did something wonderful… He hummed.

Dean let out a strangled yell, fisting his unoccupied hand and biting it to quiet himself, and he came into his boyfriend's awaiting mouth.

"FUCK!" Dean was experienced, so it usually took more than a blowjob to get him off, but damn. Seamus was really too good for his own health.

Seamus licked his lips and chuckled. "Well if that's what you want…" With that, Dean growled and grabbed his boyfriend, twisting them around until he had the brunette securely pinned beneath him. He yanked his pants all the way off, and undid his tie. Suddenly, Dean got a wicked idea. He brought the tie to Seamus's head, and quickly tied it over the brunette's eyes, effectively blindfolding him.

"D-Dean?"

"Don't worry, this'll be good, I promise."

Seamus nodded; suddenly shy under the stripes of red and gold. Dean shrugged off his shirt and sat back to admire his treat. Seamus lay spread-eagle, his hands nervously clutching the sheets. His skin pulled taut over a firm chest that sported dusky, hardened nipples. His hair was already messed from being manhandled, and his mouth still glistened with drops of his cum. Dean's eyes skimmed down, over the trail of soft, curly brown hair until they focused on the small puckered hole beneath his cock. Suddenly, Seamus whined.

"Will ya stop staring and get on with is?!" He complained from beneath the blindfold.

Dean chuckled. "I can't help that you're beautiful."

"S-Shut up! I'm a guy, don't say things like that!"

Dean laughed softly and hovered over the brunette, kissing him on the nose. "You are beautiful."

Seamus blushed darkly and parted his lips, whimpering. "Dean?… Kiss me?" Dean kissed him on his cheek, to tease him. Seamus pouted. Dean could almost see the weak glare he was probably receiving from under his tie.

"Dean… A real kiss!… Please?"

Dean smiled. "Why?"

Seamus stuttered, confused. "W-Why?"

"Yes. Why should I kiss you?"

Seamus's blush returned full force, replies running through his head. 'Because I gave you a blowjob, and I want something in return? Because I want to taste more of you? Because, when you kiss me, I see how much you care about me, and feel how much I love you?'. His reply was shaky and weak.

"B-Because I'm Irish?" Dean burst out laughing. When his hysterics subsided, he swooped down to capture the soft pliant lips, using so much passion; Seamus thought he was going to die. The brunette tried to lick his slightly chapped lips, and found his tongue being pulled into Dean's mouth. The smaller teen tilted his head submissively, and allowed Dean to dominate the kiss. Their tongues intertwined in a teasing dance of seduction and passion. Dean cupped his boyfriend's face, loving the way the soft skin felt beneath the calloused pads of his finder tips.

Dean pulled back from their passionate kiss and bit softly on the red swollen lips below his. He heard Seamus sigh, contented, and he placed one last, soft kiss on the sweet mouth, then moved back to admire Seamus's entrance. Dean leaned forward and gave the hole a tentative lick causing Seamus to let out a loud gasp.

"A l-little warning next t-time, d-don't you think?" He stuttered.

"Hmm… How about this then? I'm going to tongue fuck you… You have been warned." Seamus turned a shade that rivaled the crimson curtains surrounding them, and began uttering non-existent words and phrases, seemingly incoherent. Dean buried his head between the brunette's legs and pushed his hands under Seamus to grab at the soft round globes of his ass. Teasingly, he squeezed and spread the cheeks, giving himself better access to the tight passage. He breathed hot air over it and smirked when the muscles clenched and spasmed.

Seamus growled. "Now who's the tease?"

"Still you… You have no idea what you do to me." He gave the crease a long lick, eliciting another small gasp from his lover, before thrusting his tongue into the puckering hole.

Seamus arched his back and moaned, his hands flying to the headboard. Dean continued to mold the cheeks in his hands, and he drew his elbows in, using them to further spread Seamus's legs. The brunette felt vulnerable in such an exposed position, but he couldn't bring himself to care as Dean's tongue began doing wicked things to him.

Dean thrust his tongue in as deep as he could, twisting it and licking at Seamus. He stimulated the boy's prostate without actually hitting it full on, so his later actions would prove more pleasurable to his boyfriend later on.

The brunette moaned and spread his legs wider by his own volition. Precum was dripping down his cock and his balls continually tightened, as heat pooled deliciously in his lower abdomen.

"D-Dean." He moaned, close. Suddenly, his boyfriend quit in his administrations and pulled back. "Dean?" Seamus whined.

"Sorry love. If I let you come now, you'd be too tired to continue."

"I let you come!"

"Yes, but I can handle multiple rounds, see?" He grabbed his boyfriend's hand and guided it to his throbbing cock, which was already aching hard. "What did I tell you? Already recovered."

"Holy fuck!"

Dean grinned at his boyfriend. "Yes, I believe I mentioned that before. He brought Seamus's hand from his cock to his mouth, sucking and lapping at the digits.

"Dean?" Seamus questioned his actions.

"You're going to do it."

"W-What?" Dean said nothing but continued to lave the fingers with his tongue. When they were decently lubricated, he placed Seamus's hand at his wet entrance and applied a gentle pressure. Seamus bit his lip.

"Dean…"

"Come on. Show me. Show me what you want me to do to you." Seamus's jaw dropped at the perverse suggestion. He swallowed and slowly pushed a finger in. Behind the blindfold, his eyes rolled back, and his lips parted and he lay there, panting. He began to move the finger in and out, sinking it deeper, with slow undulating movements.

"Oh God!"

"Tell me how it feels." Dean commanded, his hand still resting on Seamus's, helping guide it.

"Ng… Tight."

"Heh, you bet your ass you are."

Seamus pushed another finger in, in favor of responding. His muscles contracted and he was forced to breathe deeply to relax his muscles. Dean helped by licking slowly at his inner thigh, nipping at it as he had, leaving tiny red marks. Seamus moaned when he felt the tongue press hard at the space behind his balls, and he began to pump his motionless fingers in and out once again. When he began to scissor his fingers, Dean thought it appropriate to trace Seamus's balls with his tongue. Seamus let out a wanton mewl. He bent his knees a bit and spread his legs wide again, while he pushed in a third finger.

"Ng… Dean!"

Dean felt his cock twitch at hearing his name and he leaned forward to suck slowly on the junction between his boyfriend's neck and shoulder.

"Mm…" Seamus continued to moan, the multiple stimulation torturing him. Dean nipped hard, intent on marking his lover. Seamus began thrusting his fingers harshly, enjoying the friction.

"T-this… Is w-what… I want… You t-to do to me." he panted. Dean stared down at his boyfriend, captivated by the sight of him fucking himself on his fingers. Slowly, as if in a trace, he let his hand trail down the pale chest, stopping when it met the hand furiously working on the tight hole. He placed his hand on Seamus's. The brunette hissed when he felt his boyfriend insert his own finger, the four digits fucking in and out of him.

"Oh shit, Dean!"

Dean guided the hand and crooked the fingers, reaching for the spot he had stimulated earlier.

"DEAN!" Seamus writhed beneath the darker skinned boy, feeling overwhelmed at the abuse of his prostate. Seamus forced himself pull his fingers out and he grabbed Dean's arms.

"D-Dean, please! I want you! N-Not this! I want you to fuck me, please!"

Dean couldn't deny the male his request. He made quite a convincing argument after all. He quickly grabbed his wand off his nightstand and preformed a lubricating spell on himself. Dean knelt and pulled Seamus's lower body only his thighs, giving him a better angle.

Seamus whimpered when he felt the tip of the slickened head at his entrance, and he did his best to relax his muscles. Dean braced himself above his lover, staring down at him, his gaze soft and caring. He brought his hands up to the tie around Seamus's eyes and gently tugged it off. The brunette blinked his eyes confusedly as they adjusted to the light.

"Dean?"

"Seamus… I love you." With that, he pushed past the tight ring of muscles, penetrating his boyfriend. Seamus's back stiffened as pain shot up his spine. His eyes shut and tears leaked out. It didn't seem to matter how many times he and Dean fucked - no, made love, it was always painful at first. Dean held still and caressed his cheek, wiping away the tears.

"I'm sorry… I don't like hurting you."

"D-Don't worry, it c-can't be helped. It's already getting better." Seamus rolled his hips to make his point.

"Fuck!" Dean began to rock his hips and Seamus met each thrust, the both of them moving in sync. Dean swooped down, allowing his tongue to caress a pert nipple, sucking and nipping at the nub, eliciting enticing sounds from the brunette. Seamus moaned and brought his hands to Dean's head, forcing it closer to his chest. Dean allowed his hands to rake down the sides of his boyfriend, marveling at all the rivets and contours of his slightly muscled torso. He took a hold of Seamus's hips, guiding their thrusts. Seamus moaned and arched his back until skin met skin. Their bodies danced the complicated tangos of lovers, their forms glistening, a sheen of sweat, the sounds of their lovemaking echoing in the room.

"Dean, D-Dean, go f-faster!" Dean complied and sped up, his balls slapping against his boyfriends arse fervently as he moaned. He felt Seamus's muscles tighten and he shouted a loud 'Fuck!' that reverberated off the walls of the boy's dormitories, his eyes fluttering shut. His hand snaked down to his boyfriend's neglected cock, and he stroked it lovingly, his thumb running over the head and smearing the precum. Seamus moaned more frequently, as the hand on his cock grasped him tightly and moved up and down his length.

Seamus latched onto Dean's neck hungrily and he sucked hard. He wanted to leave a mark also. Seamus pulled back and gave Dean a sensual kiss. The taller boy was overwhelmed with all the tantalizing sensations. He was close, he could feel the tension in his nether regions and his hand worked Seamus faster.

"Ng… H-Ha… Oh God!"

"S-Seamus!" he made eye contact with his lover and felt his heart beat faster. He came with a loud cry, his seed filling the tight passage and running down the thighs of his lover.

"D-Dean!" Seamus moaned as he felt his lover's release and his balls tightened before he was sent into the throws of ecstasy and bliss, his cum covering their chests. The two lay there, a panting mass of tangled limbs. Finally, Dean pulled out and lay next to his boyfriend, holding him tightly, not bothered by their messy state.

"Seamus Finnigan, I really do love you."

"Love you too…" Mumbled Seamus, exhaustedly. "Sorry bout your mum."

"Don't worry. I think she'll understand. After all… Who could resist an Irish man?"


End file.
